Written in a Dark Car
by The Chou
Summary: Chou, who is a newbie in the town of LunaLand, starts life with a neighbourhood full of common Animal Crossing Animals. ^_^ Not much of a summery, eh?


Written in a dark car  
  
Chapter 1: "A Letter to Filbert, yo!"  
  
A/N: This is Chou's dark story (because it's being written in a dark car) about Animal Crossing and the night life and day life…!!!  
  
Another A/N: um… yeah… I started writing this story on the way home from my cousins' house on Thanksgiving weekend, at night time. They live in Caledonia, near Binbrook, which is past Stoney Creek somewhere ^_^  
So I couldn't really see what I was writing, and I was bored, so it's pretty boring at the beginning… Actually it's all pretty boring. You might wanna not read it.   
  
Yet ANOTHER author's note: this '' and this '' means the person is thinking.  
this *is the breaking of paragraphs.   
  
Disclaimer: I own my character, Chou, well not really- I guess I just own her name, and personality… the people who made the game own how she looks, and everything else! Oh, and my brother sort of owns his character in the same way. His name is Jason.  
  
***  
  
This story begins with Chou, the newbie in LunaLand, writing a letter to an old friend named Filbert, and taking a walk to the local post office…  
  
***  
  
Note from the writer: Help! I have to keep swallowing or else my ears will hurt, because we're driving down a big hill, and it's killing me!!!! Ok, I'm at a stop with lots of lights… not anymore… back to the story.  
  
***  
  
So on this chilly October morning, Chou ran along through the Cherry trees, towards the post office.   
Thank God it's morning! Chou thought to herself.   
I just hate that night time pelican! The night time pelican she was thinking of, was the mean pink bird who's always on duty at night time- Phyllis. I'm sure you hate her too! Oh she's such a… a… Grrrrr…  
Chou stopped by the door, where there was a cherry tree. She looked at it, then glanced at the envelope in her hands that was addressed to Filbert.   
Filbert gets hungry a lot- he's probably sick of those oranges they have in Fluftown, I think I'll send him some cherries!  
So Chou picked a few cherries from the tree, and put them with the envelope, then entered the post office.  
"Oh hello." said Pelly. "Can I help you?"  
"Yes, I'd like to mail a letter."  
"Ok, is that it?"  
"Yep."  
And so she left the post office. It was just that simple. Chou sighed loudly.  
  
***  
  
"Ah… that's one errand out of the way."  
Then there was a long silence, as Chou looked around, and realized there was nothing left to do.   
Chou: So now what is there to do in this wonderful nothing happeningly town?  
Just then, Billy approached her. She frowned. "Oh. You. What do you want?"  
  
"Where's the doctor, yo?! I got a major pain in my brain!!" he yelled, running around Chou in circles, holding his head.  
"What did you do?" Chou asked.  
"Well," Billy said calming down. "Wolfgang told me to run into a tree to reach the cherries."  
"And?" Chou asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"And so I did. And now my head hurts, yo!"  
"Stop saying yo!"   
"yo!"  
"stop!"  
"Huh? Yo?"  
"no!"  
"no yo?"  
"Right! No yo!"  
"yo."  
"Oh, shut up" -\_/-  
There was a silence. Suddenly, a loud "Mya!" was heard. Chou looked around, and smiled. "Hi, Rover!" she said to the big eyed black and white cat, who was wearing a red sweater.   
"Hello, mya! What seems to be the problem? I heard bickering! Why can't friends be nice to each other?" Chou and Billy exchanged glances.   
"You know, we're not very good friends. Billy just hurt his head and won't stop saying 'yo'. He thinks he's a rapper!" she said, with a small snicker.  
"Whaaat? You? Billy the rapping billy goat?! Mrow ha ha ha ha ha!" Rover went into a spin of laughter. Chou slightly giggled.  
"Well, I think I can rap! That's all that matters, right? You just watch, dagnabbit! Everyone in LunaLand will buy my music, and then I'll get to laugh at YOU! Wahahaha!!" And with that, Billy walked off laughing.  
  
…End of Chapter 1...  
  
Thank you, I know it was SUPER boring, but I suck at introductions… don't worry, I'm working on the next bit of the story. It's gonna be much better. I hope. 0_0; Review, please!!! 


End file.
